Sweet chocolate
by AkashiFuyu4
Summary: When Kagami doesn't understand his own feelings, does Kuroko's sudden interest in wanting to learn how to bake a cake help? possibly so. Kagakuro Oneshot -M


**So I got my friend into Kuroko no Basket and lets just say I'm glad I did XD she also likes writing and is probably a better writer as well. **

**since this account will most likely be used for KnB fanfics I'll put up some of the stories she has written as well. Of course I'll mention what stories are hers and credit them all, because lets face it the only thing I can do for her is give her a few ideas :P**

**Anyways here is a Kagakuro oneshot~**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no basket/basuke or the characters! **

* * *

The Seirin basketball team had just finished their practice, the members of the team leaving for home. They all needed to relax their aching muscles. After gathering their belongings each member bid the other farewell. Kagami walked along the busy road, not paying much attention to any of his surroundings. All of his thoughts kept returning to one person, Kuroko. He didn't really understand why all of his thoughts were centered around one person, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything about the 'phantom' sixth member of the generation of miracles was enticing. His light blue hair, he thought to be soft and silky. Those similar blue eyes, captivating. As if they were challenging him in their own way.

Every day, his thoughts were always focused on Kuroko, and as more days passed the more confused he became. Kuroko was just a teammate, a friend even, to the tall basketball player. Was there any way they could be more? "Kagami-kun." A voice brought Kagami out of his distant thoughts and into reality. He jumped slightly, looking down to none other than the phantom himself. "Kuroko." He acknowledged. "You were spacing out." Kuroko deadpanned, face as emotionless as ever. It irked Kagami that his shorter friend was so hard to read. "Uh, y-yeah." He stuttered, stretching his arms and yawning. "Just a bit tired, I guess." Kuroko nodded swiftly.

"Ne, Kagami-kun." Kuroko started, his eyes set in front of him. Kagami looked toward his, so called, 'shadow'. "Teach me how to cook." The statement threw Kagami off, Kuroko's stony expression only confusing him more. Kuroko looked up at Kagami expectantly, his expression never changing, but something else could be seen in his eyes. Kuroko knew Kagami could be stupid, but to be so stupid as to not pick up on the dozens of hints he has dropped over the past few weeks really brings him into another category. Kuroko knows Kagami has certain feelings for him, as those feelings are mutual. But Kuroko's brain wouldn't allow him to confess. He wanted Kagami to realize this feeling on his own. Kagami sighed, staring into the deep pools of blue. "Fine, follow me to my apartment." Kagami gave in, those intense eyes overwhelming him.

His cheeks tinted slightly pink, he turned away and began walking again, in hopes his smaller friend didn't notice. But Kuroko always notices. Arriving at Kagami's apartment, they both took off their outdoor shoes, replacing them with indoor ones. Their school supplies lay at the front door as they head toward the kitchen. "So, what do you want to make?" Kagami asked after few seconds of silence. Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Cake." Kuroko decided. Kagami raised an eyebrow at him but proceeded to find the ingredients anyway. He couldn't argue with the smaller boy, there was something different about him, something that made him stand out from others. Kagami was still unsure of what it was. They began to bake a chocolate cake, probably one of the easiest cakes to bake. Kuroko dumped the entire bag of flour into the bowl, the flour creating a while cloud that embraced him.

Kuroko coughed as the flour particles proceeded into his lungs. Kagami turned from what he was doing, staring at the hunched over teenager coughing up the inhaled flour. Kagami chuckled, the sounded resonating, as he pat Kuroko's back. Kuroko straightened up, clearing his throat. "I take it I should have done that." He said, coughing slightly. "No." Kagami chuckled again, ruffling the shorter man's light blue (and now slightly white) hair. "Maybe you should just let me do the measuring of the ingredients." He suggested. Kuroko smiled at him, albeit a small smile but still a smile. Kagami's breath hitched in his throat, he turned his face away again.

But Kuroko never fails to notice. Once all the measuring was complete Kuroko added everything to the mixing bowl, before grabbing a spoon and blending the ingredients. Kuroko did well at blending the ingredients and before long a smooth, rich chocolate mixture was created. Kuroko dipped his finger into the mixture, bring it back out again and sticking it in his mouth. His eyes travelled to the tall basketball player behind him. He removed the finger from his mouth, eyes locked with Kagami's. "Do you want to taste it?" Kuroko inquired. Kagami swiftly nodded, a slight pink hue tainted his cheeks from watching the scene before him. Kuroko walked up to his form, grabbing fist fulls of his shirt and brought him down to meet his lips. Kagami was surprised to say the least, as he hadn't seen Kuroko explicit this kind of behavior before. Yet, he couldn't pull away. In fact, he didn't want to. Before he knew it Kagami's body reacted on its own, he returned the kiss eager to taste the rich chocolate. His tongue ran across Kuroko's bottom lip, to which he immediately complied opening his mouth for Kagami to enter. Kagami's tongue wondered Kuroko's mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate.

Their tongues collided against each other, the kiss displaying something the two had wanted a long time for, especially Kuroko. They both pulled away, gasping for air, staring into each other's eyes. "Took you long enough, Bakagami." Kuroko spoke, out of breath. "shut up" Kagami said while smiling, putting his forehead against Kuroko's, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. He finally understood the feeling that he has.


End file.
